When We Were Young
by ravarath
Summary: KakaIru, yaoi. Everyone is a novice at some point in time. Before he was the legendary Copy Ninja, Kakashi too had to be taught the basics of intimacy. Ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Featuring teen!Kakashi and teen!Iruka. Response to a prompt at the KakaIru-Kink LJ community. I decided that Kakashi would be a Jounin, and Iruka still a Genin. Takes place before he receives his Sharingan eye. This is going to be a sort-of mini fic, just a bunch of one-shots. **

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" He immediately grabbed the hand on his chin, slapping it curtly away.<p>

"I'm taking it off, idiot!" The other teen hissed, narrowing his eyes. "How is this supposed to work if you're wearing that stupid mask!" Iruka reached his hand up again with a glare, daring the boy to stop him again.

Kakashi opted to dodge instead, tilting his head quickly to the side. "It's not stupid," he drawled out, rolling his eyes as Iruka made another grab for the cloth covering the lower half of his face. "Just leave it there."

"I'm not kissing a mask, Kakashi!" The other boy didn't move, staring calmly right back at him. Scowling, Iruka shifted his weight backwards and got to his feet. "Fine. Be an ass. I'm leaving."

"Wait." The young Jounin sighed, gesturing for Iruka to come back. He _really_ needed some practice with this. The other, older Jounin had been teasing him mercilessly about his inexperience; and while he was a good enough shinobi to not let it show, that didn't mean Kakashi's pride hadn't been bruised. "I'll take it off."

With a much aggrieved grunt, Iruka sat back down on the floor in front of his friend. There were days it certainly didn't pay to be on friendly terms with Hatake Kakashi, and this definitely counted as one of them. Any other time, he would've flat out refused Kakashi's demand that he be his 'practice' partner. However, the Chuunin Exams were coming up soon, and Iruka desperately wanted to pass this year. The silver-haired boy had offered to help him train and prepare for the trials, but such tutoring came at a steep price...

Frowning, Iruka waited wordlessly until Kakashi hooked a finger onto his mask, pulling the material down hesitatingly. He stopped as soon as his mouth was just uncovered, leaving the rest of the dark cloth bunched on his chin. The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes, but kept his silence. There were some battles that just weren't worth fighting. "So."

"So," Kakashi echoed, pressing his lips together. How were you supposed to start something like this?

Iruka caught his questioning look. "What?" He'd agreed to let the Jounin practice on him, so why was he looking so nervous? "Hurry up already. I want to do some training after this."

The Jounin's mouth opened, only to immediately close again. This was more embarrassing than he'd anticipated.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Leaning in, Iruka planted his hands on either side of Kakashi's outstretched legs. Gracelessly and efficiently, he pressed his mouth to the Jounin's in a clumsy, not-very-enthusiastic kiss. The wad of cloth on his chin was uncomfortable; he impatiently brushed it further down. And on top of that, Kakashi's lips were dry and unmoving; it was as exciting as kissing an elderly grandmother or aunt. Iruka pulled away after a few more moments, thoroughly unimpressed.

He was surprised to see Kakashi sitting completely frozen, leaning heavily against the wall. The Jounin looked utterly shell-shocked, mouth slightly agape. "Kakashi?" What the hell was wrong with him?

"That was..." He hurriedly pulled the mask back up, fingers fumbling with the material.

Iruka quirked an eyebrow. "Kakashi, was that...your first kiss?"

"No." Was the immediate, mumbled answer, indicating to Iruka that his assumption was probably correct.

"So it was, then." He hid a smirk, attempting to look sympathetic. "If it helps, my first kiss was from a girl at the Academy." Iruka noticed Kakashi's slightly interested look, so he continued. "She was younger than me, but more...assertive." The Genin scratched his head sheepishly. "It was like getting licked by a dog."

"Oh." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Yeah, you kiss just like that."

Only finely honed reflexes saved his head from being punched through the wall. The plaster cracked around Iruka's fist, showering white splinters and debris down on the ground and on Kakashi's shoulder. "Fine!" He retorted angrily, jumping to his feet. "Practice on yourself then! Go make out with a clone since you're so clever!" The brown-haired boy tore furiously out of the room and down the stairs, slamming the front door behind him. "God damn asshole Jounin..."

Peeking out the window, the Jounin in question watched as Iruka blazed down the street in a fury, leaving scandalized parents and shocked children in his wake. He wondered idly if the Genin's suggestion of using a clone had any merit; perhaps it would be better than asking Iruka again. But then again, the clone wouldn't have any more experience than himself. And more importantly, he really didn't feel like kissing himself.

Iruka paused before the Hatake house was completely out of sight, whirling around and jabbing a finger in the air towards the distant Jounin boy. "And you owe me training, you idiot!"

Or that would work too.


	2. Chapter 2

After he'd repaired the hole in his bedroom wall (Kakashi had to admit, Iruka threw a good punch) and cleared the mess, the silver-haired boy mentally went over his options. He'd already nixed the clone idea; the very thought made him wrinkle his nose in distaste. So who else could he practice with? Quickly, he reviewed his short list of friends and close acquaintances.

Obito? Rin? That thought was squelched quickly. He worked with them on a daily basis; Kakashi didn't need them thinking he was weak or knowing about his inexperience. And Minato-sensei was out of the question too. It wasn't worth the risk of Kushina finding out and pummeling the living daylights out of him. Jounin though he was, Kakashi didn't think he was a match for that woman's wrath.

What about Gai? For a brief moment, he contemplated leaning over and planting a kiss on the green shinobi's mouth. Abruptly, his stomach churned. Kakashi clapped his hands over his mouth as he convulsed, nearly retching into his own mouth. Yeah...that was a definite _no_. The mere mental image had been nauseating enough, never mind the actual thing.

Sighing, the young ninja got up, padding quietly into the kitchen for a glass of water. There were other people he could ask, but Iruka was still the best candidate. Temperamental, yes, but the Genin had a genuine nice streak in him; he could be counted on to not embarrass or tease Kakashi unduly. And the fact that he was easy on the eyes wasn't a bad thing either; if the Jounin was going to be staring at someone for prolonged periods of time in order to practice, it might as well be with an individual without obscene eyebrows.

As he strode out of his house and closed the door behind him, Kakashi wondered if he should attempt some alternative research. After all, his first practice run with Iruka was pretty much a disaster; it seemed both of them lacked sufficient experience. So what was the solution? Ask someone else? Threesome?

It seemed fate took pity on the young Jounin, for it was at that moment as he walked down the sidewalk that two middle-aged men pushed past him, eagerly darting towards the bookstore. "Ah, Jiraiya-sama's latest book has finally arrived!" he heard one of them say as the pair threw open the door.

Normally, Kakashi wouldn't have paid such ordinary chatter any mind. However, the mention of Jiraiya's name caught his attention. He'd met Minato's former sensei several times, and was vastly impressed by the man's shinobi prowess. Surely any book the legendary Toad Sage penned was an invaluable guide to budding warriors such as himself. Nodding at that assumption, he quickly detoured into the shop.

Already, the two civilians he'd followed were holding their own copies of Jiraiya's most recent volume. As they moved away towards the cashier to pay for them, Kakashi strode quietly down the aisle to peer at the shelves they'd been standing in front of. It seemed the Sannin had written a whole series for the wooden shelves were lined with dozens of books; strangely though, they were bright orange in color and decorated with garish illustrations. Well, hadn't his Academy instructors told him to never judge a book by its cover?

Selecting one that seemed to be the first in the series, Kakashi examined its lurid cover. The title _Icha Icha Paradise_ was emblazoned in bold text; what a strange name for a ninja book. Shrugging, the silver-haired teen padded over to the front of the store, setting the book on the plastic counter next to the cash register.

The middle-aged man behind the counter smiled politely at the young shinobi. "Good afternoon, shinobi-san." He reached automatically for the book before catching the title. He froze, eyes bulging slightly. "Um," the man choked out. "Young sir, this book is..." Faltering, he wondered how to delicately explain to the ninja in front of him that this was an _adult_ book...and Kakashi didn't look quite adult enough to him.

Kakashi seemed oblivious to the man's discomfort, counting out and placing the appropriate amount of money next to his intended purchase. "Don't worry," he said calmly, waving a casual hand. "I'm a Jounin, I can handle these techniques."

"B-But-" The older man sputtered, enormously conflicted. However, Kakashi bowed and left the shop with his new book before the cashier could utter another word. He stood in place, thoroughly shocked and confused for a good five minutes after the teen left before finally sighing resignedly. "Kids these days..."

* * *

><p>"Your aim is off."<p>

Iruka jerked in surprise, the kunai he'd been in the process of throwing zipping off course into the tree line. "Dammit." He'd have to go hunt for that later. Scowling, the Genin turned to face the newcomer who'd interrupted his training session. "What do you want?"

Kakashi shrugged, taking a few steps closer. "You wanted to train, right?"

Startled, the younger boy raised an eyebrow. "So you'll help me train?" He hadn't expected Kakashi to come through on his promise after the rather disastrous morning they'd had. Suspicious, he balled his hands into fists. The Jounin seemed somewhat uncomfortable, a slight pink blush visible above his mask and an odd book poking out from his tool pouch. "What are we-"

His words were cut off abruptly as Kakashi suddenly closed the space separating them with lightning speed. Iruka gasped as warm lips first brushed then closed around his, caressing timidly. Hands grabbed his wrists as the younger boy instinctively struggled, moving to push the Jounin away."It's okay," he heard Kakashi whisper as fingers threaded through his. Grudgingly, he had to admit that his second kiss with Kakashi was better than the first. He was actually moving his lips this time, carefully sliding their mouths together with precision. He almost laughed in fact; Kakashi's brow was furrowed with intense concentration. Apparently he was putting a lot of effort into this.

After a minute, Iruka leaned backward slightly, mouth opening as he gasped for breath. Kakashi however, seemed to take this as a signal of sorts.

The brown-haired Genin's eyes widened in alarm as Kakashi practically shoved his tongue into his mouth, cutting off his inhalation of oxygen. "Fucking-" He coughed violently, shoving the taller teen away from him forcefully. "What the hell-" Iruka cursed between deep breaths of air, as he inhaled in pained gasps. He glared as soon as he was physically able to, snarling, "What the hell was that, you moron!"

The Jounin was tugging his mask back up into its customary position, looking mildly confused. "What?"

"You almost killed me, you ass!"

Kakashi blinked, cocking his head slightly to the side as he thought. After a moment, he reached a hand into his pouch, withdrawing the book Iruka had spotted a few minutes ago.

Nonplussed, the younger boy gaped. "What are you doing?"

"Hang on," the Jounin said distractedly, turning a few pages. "I must have done something wrong." His eyes flicked down the paragraphs quickly; he was sure Jiraiya had specified the use of tongue after several minutes. Had he executed the technique incorrectly?

Iruka glanced down at the title, jaw falling open as he realized exactly what Kakashi was using as a reference. "Y-You..."

"Huh?" The other teen was still reading, having finally found the correct page. "One sec, I almost-"

Whatever he had almost found was lost a moment later as Iruka's fist connected squarely with his chin, snapping his head back and sending both Jounin and _Icha Icha_ flying.

_"You pervert!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The timeline in this fic doesn't mesh well with the manga canon, so OH WELL. *big grin* Let's just play along.**

**Btw, 'boujutsu' is a term I picked up from a doujinshi. Basically it means "bedroom techniques." ^_^ If you don't understand, maybe you shouldn't be reading this story...**

* * *

><p>Namikaze Minato was on his way home, carrying a few scrolls that needed reading, when he sensed a familiar chakra signature burning brightly in the middle of a practice field. Detouring from his path, the Yellow Flash loped down the grassy hill and stopped in front of the rather short body sprawled on the ground. "What are you doing?" he said hesitantly, wondering if he'd regret asking that question.<p>

Kakashi was lying flat on his back on the grass, a book held between two hands obscuring his features. He moved it an inch to the side when his sensei approached, giving him a calm look. "I'm studying."

The older Jounin took his first real look at the novel, quirking an eyebrow at the suggestive cover illustration and "adults only" label on the back. "Studying, huh." He sighed when he noticed the author's name: his very own sensei. Minato made a mental note to discuss with Jiraiya later on about what did and did _not_ constitute good literature.

"Yes. Jiraiya-sama's description of how these techniques are performed on subjects is very precise." Obligingly, he closed the book and held it out to his teacher. "Did you want to read, too?"

"No thanks," Minato said quickly, waving it away. Kushina would have both their heads if she found out. "Tell me, Kakashi. What exactly are you trying to learn to do?"

Most other teenagers would've been at least embarrassed to be caught in such a situation by their instructor. Kakashi, however, replied blithely and honestly. "*Boujutsu." He flipped to a page and displayed it to the other Jounin, as if to validate the use of such a term. "See? Jiraiya-sama says here that Kimiko-chan's skill in boujutsu is unmatched by any other kunoichi."

Minato coughed quickly, covering up a snort. "I see." He debated on whether or not to set his student straight. Eventually though, he decided that in the grand scheme of things, perhaps Kakashi needed an outlet like this. He was already the youngest Jounin the village had ever produced. Might as well let him enjoy life a little. "Well, good luck with that."

The yellow-haired man was almost out of sight when Kakashi sat up, calling after him. "Sensei! Do you have any tips?"

Wisely, Minato opted to act as if he hadn't heard.

* * *

><p>On his way to Iruka's house, Kakashi mentally reviewed the proper order: pull target close, closed mouth kiss, open mouth, insert tongue. If that was executed successfully, it could be followed up with some touching and suggestive actions. He hadn't read past that part quite yet: Kakashi preferred to master a technique first before moving on.<p>

"And what," Iruka snarled, opening his front door only a crack. "do you want?'

"Training?" Kakashi stood calmly on the doorstep, managing to look both serious and mildly amused.

"No way, deal's off. I can train on my own, you _lecher_." The brown-haired boy shut the door crisply without another word. Just as he was turning on his heels and walking away though, Kakashi's voice drifted in, slightly muffled.

"Are you sure about that?" He drawled, sounding like he was suppressing a chuckle. "I made Chuunin when I was six. And you're what, seventeen?"

"I'm sixteen, you ass!" The older boy's words had struck a chord nonetheless, making Iruka seethe inwardly. He was right: Quite a number of his classmates had already taken and passed the exams in previous years. Last year, the Genin had taken the trials for the first time, but had failed in the third stage. His problem wasn't a lack of skill or poor ninjutsu: his Jounin instructor actually thought Iruka was quite proficient all around. However, the young teen's weakness was fighting against his fellow peers. He hesitated to attack with full force, leaving him vulnerable to opponents that didn't act so graciously.

"I spoke with your team leader, Kaisuke-san." Kakashi continued, as if Iruka hadn't interjected. "He thinks you are too emotionally attached."

Flinching, the Genin frowned. Kaisuke-sensei was always telling him that kindness had no place on the battlefield. "And what about you? Do you think I'm a sissy too?" He tried to sound angry, but the insecurity he was feeling inevitably leaked into his voice.

A sharp knock made him jump. Sighing, Iruka unlocked the door and sat back on the floor resignedly. He watched Kakashi walk in, close the door behind him and take a seat in front of him.

The Jounin leaned back against the wooden door, rubbing a hand against his chin in consideration. He was silent for several moments, searching for the best words. "I think," the teen finally said, slowly. "there are two kinds of shinobi: mindless tools who just do as they're told...and shinobi who don't forget their humanity." Kakashi shrugged. "I have only respect for a ninja who hesitates to harm their own comrades, no matter what the situation."

Iruka blinked, shock and embarrassment creeping into his expression. He'd expected some ridicule or dismissal, not approval from the young Jounin. Despite his earlier agitation with Kakashi, the brown-haired boy felt pure gratitude well up, and it put a small smile on his face.

Wordlessly, Iruka leaned forward, moving between the other teen's outstretched legs and reaching hands up to cup at a cloth-covered jawline. Kakashi stilled, instinctively pressing his fingers to the small of Iruka's back. His breath caught as his mask was drawn down and the boy murmured a soft "thank you" before closing the distance between their faces.

Shyly, Iruka caught Kakashi's lips in a slow kiss, warm skin brushing lightly. The hands on his back urged him closer, encouraging him to continue. Emboldened, the younger boy added more pressure so that their mouths pushed urgently against each other in a quickly familiar dance. With a soft groan, Kakashi parted his lips and Iruka tasted the new flavor on his tongue: earthy and slightly sweet, it sent a jolt of arousal straight to his groin. Slick and perfectly heated, it seemed instinctive for their tongues to caress and entwine, the only sound in the room their sharp pants for breath. This was nothing like their previous kisses: whether it was trial and error finally paying off or mutual willingness, Iruka didn't care. It was heady and overwhelming and intoxicating all at the same time and he didn't want it to stop.

He moaned quietly as Kakashi's strong hands moved under his shirt, nails raking lightly across hot skin. The Jounin pushed forward urgently until Iruka was lying underneath him, pinned between his legs and unresisting to his strokes. He could feel the heat radiating like fire where their bodies touched, sweat dampening their clothes. Unconsciously and naturally, his hips rolled firmly against Iruka's, eliciting sharp cries from both.

"Ka...Kakashi." The brown-haired boy's voice was low, roughened by lust as he pulled the other teen closer.

Hearing his name called out like that- breathy and laden with need- shattered any remaining self-control within Kakashi. Fumbling and not a hundred percent sure about what he was doing, he pushed Iruka's shirt up, fingers catching the zipper of his pants and pulling it down nervously-

"HATAKE KAKASHI!"

_Oh shit._

Freezing, the Jounin immediately suppressed his chakra, which had been pouring out rather uncontrollably until now. The loud voice sounded right outside the door, almost shaking the glass in the windows. He knew that voice well, and it sounded like he was in big trouble with Uzumaki Kushina.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, KAKASHI. GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Beneath him, Iruka squeaked in alarm. "Who is it?" He whispered lowly, well aware that his own chakra was broadcasting his fear.

"It's Minato-sensei's wife," the Jounin mumbled back, straightening to his feet. "She probably found out about my...research." Exasperatedly, he pulled his mask back up. "I guess we'll...train later?" He flinched as Kushina began pounding on the door. "Sorry...um..." Giving up, Kakashi swiftly performed a set of hand seals and disappeared with a puff of chakra.


End file.
